cinderbella
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: When the clock strikes twelve, your wish will fade." The fairy godmother said with a sad smile." Imagine Isabella Swan as Cinderella, living with her evil step mother and two nasty stepsisters. Two new kids have a party, inviting everyone. What happens?


**Sup? I had a dream about Cinderella, but my obsession with Twilight interfered, making this story. Please read, enjoy, and then review! Ilianna!**

BPOV

"Isabella! Isabella!" My stepsisters called from downstairs. I sighed and put the sponge back into the soapy bucket.

"Yes?" I called as I ran down the stairs.

My birth mother had died after my birth, and my father remarried my stepmother, who brought her two daughters with her. My father soon died, ripping a whole in my heart, and I was stuck with Jessica and Lauren and my step mother Victoria.

"Isabella, we are moving, so hurry up and pack our stuff while your sisters and I go out." Victoria called out. Her dead curly hair was merely extensions. Lauren and Jessica had died their hair one too many times, and they were left as an unnatural blond and shriveled up black hair.

Besides that, they looked alike.

They both had pointed noses, and a mole on their upper, plump lips; both were tall and much too lean for eighteen year olds. And their voices were nasal. But thanks to Victoria's fortune left by my father, their looks weren't important and boys drooled over them.

I packed Victoria's room first, mostly because she would be the maddest if I were not finished by the time she got home.

As I packed, movers came in and carried the beds, tables, drawers, mirrors, and other furniture to the moving cars. I put the packed and ready to go suitcases in the now empty living room and waited for my family to come and get them.

I held my own though, because I didn't really trust them.

I could've fallen asleep right then and there, but a honk made me wake up.

Victoria was waiting impatiently in the car, I saw her long fingernails tapping the wheel eagerly, and she was wearing a very sad outfit.

She didn't expect me to carry all these suitcases, did she? Two seconds of thought and I realized, Of course she would.

I groaned and carried all thirty-three of Jessica and Lauren's bags. Then Victoria's twelve bags. And then my four. Jessica scoffed as I opened my own door and sat in my seat.

"That only took forever." She complained. God, my arms are sore. I ignored her complaints and tried to sleep. After about what seemed like twelve seconds, I was woken up.

"Isabella! Wake up! You need to put gas in the car!" Lauren screeched as Jessica shook me. I exhaled heavily and hot out, half dead, and fell to the floor. My step started laughing and I blushed.

No. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I though and got ready to push myself up, but a long, white hand shot into my view. I looked up puzzled and took the hand of a very charming boy.

He had sort of an odd reddish-brownish- bronze color hair that flew in disarray. He had emerald green eyes, and the most perfect features…. Stop that, Bella! I mentally scolded myself.

He steadied me to my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled to the floor. He chuckled what sounded like velvet. It was an intriguing sound, making my heart fly, and I mentally kicked myself for thinking such ridiculous things.

"No problem. My sister saw you fall, and she told me to help you." He nodded to the car, where a pixie like girl was watching us with wide eyes. She rolled down her window, and she was beautiful. She had black spiky hair, and green eyes, like the boys. But she was short, you could tell just by her sitting down. She waved at me, with a smile.

"Hi!" She squeaked. I smiled and waved back.

"Oh. I'm Edward, by the way." He reached out a hand to shake it, and a bolt of electricity shot through me. Weird… And he looked like he felt it too.

"I'm, Bella." I whispered, blushing and looking down. The pixie was watching anxiously.

"Oh. That's Alice. We're new here, and going to go to the Forks High School." He explained. My head snapped up, and I smiled idiotically.

"I'm going there too!" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. He chuckled.

"Great. Well, then I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled sheepishly, making my heart fly. He walked to the car, and the girl continued to look at me.

"Bye…" She waited for my name.

"Bella." I answered for her. She grinned.

'Bye, Bella!" And with that, she rolled her window back up and sat back in her seat. They drove off. I might begin to like this place.

"Isabella!" My name was screeched and I finished my work for Madam Swan and her two geese.

**Hi! I hope you guys liked my story! This was merely a dream that I had, and I figured I may as well write it, who knows, it may be the best one of my stories! LOL! Well, please, please, please review! It is greatly appreciated! Thanks! And I need suggestions and try my other stories if you liked this one, and review those too! Thanks again! Luv ya, Ilianna.**


End file.
